1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to flat display technology, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display and a method for driving a display panel thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Following the rapid advancement in the multimedia society, great progresses have been made on semiconductor elements and display technology. With respect to displays, active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) displays satisfy the performance requirements by displays in the multimedia era because of the advantages of no view angle limitation, low manufacturing cost, high response speed, less power consumption, self-illumination, direct current driving for use with portable devices, large operation temperature range, light weight, and the capabilities of being made smaller and thinner. As such, the AMOLED displays have great development potential and are expected to the next generation flat panel display replacing liquid crystal displays (LCD).
In general, current AMOLED driving circuit designs mostly use more than two thin film transistors (TFTs) in combination with one storage capacitor (Cst) to drive a single OLED. The TFT layout area constrains the minimum layout area of each pixel in the OLED display panel, which makes it impossible to achieve high resolution of OLED display panel in portable electronic devices having a small-sized panel, such as, cell phones, PDA, or the like.